


Snow Day

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary gets called into the clinic due to an unexpected snowstorm and she asks Molly to babysit, saying she can invite Sherlock over if she wants. This leads to a rather pleasant day for Molly with her goddaughter and her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts).



> And I updated again! Yay! This answers an **imagineyourotp** prompt I've had sitting around for ages ( _Imagine your OTP having a snowball fight. Person A hates the snow, but Person B manages to convince them to come out. Later, Person A seems to be having more fun. At the end, they both go in and have hot chocolate while cuddling by the fireplace_ ) that I've always wanted to use.

Molly loved the snow. It really didn’t snow often in London, which disappointed her, and so when she woke up a few days after her double date with John and Mary to find there was a thick blanket of snow on the ground she was ecstatic. It was her day off, thankfully, so she didn’t have to make the trek to St. Bart’s, and she could enjoy going out at her own leisure. She snuggled into her covers more and relaxed, trying to figure out how she wanted to spend her day. She could bake, or read one of the books on her to read list, or perhaps have a mini film marathon.

She was still plotting when her mobile rang. She reached over and saw it was Mary, and she answered it immediately. “Hi, Mary,” she said.

“Today is your day off, right?” Mary asked, her tone of voice slightly uncertain.

“Yes,” she said. “Why?”

“The nurse who was supposed to go in today can’t make it. The engine of her car froze and she’s at the end of her money for the month, so she can’t get it looked at. John asked me to come in and fill in for her but we need someone to look after Lucy. Would you mind?”

“No, of course not,” Molly said. “Can I borrow your kitchen to bake, though?”

“By all means, so long as you leave some of it for us,” Mary said in a relieved tone. “Thank you so much, Molls. You’re a godsend. And feel free to invite Sherlock over if you want. He could do to get out of the house for a bit.”

“I’ll see if he wants to come over,” Molly said. “When should I be there?”

“Can you be here in an hour?” she asked. “Or earlier?”

“I’ll try and get there earlier,” Molly said. “Let me go and get dressed and I’ll head straight over.”

“Thank you so much,” Mary said. “I owe you one.”

“We’ll figure out a way you can pay me back,” Molly said. “See you soon.” She hung up and then stretched before getting out of bed. She got dressed quickly, putting on layers for warmth, and then got her things together. She grabbed her mobile last and then dialed Sherlock as she left her home, locking up behind her.

He picked up on the second ring. “Molly?” he asked. “Is everything all right?”

“I was just wondering if you’d like to spend the day with your goddaughter and I,” she said as she made her way to the edge of the pavement. The streets in her area of town had been cleared so there were cars on the road. It shouldn’t take long to get a cab, she hoped. “Mary asked me to babysit since she unexpectedly got called into work.”

“I suppose I could join the two of you,” he said. “I had no plans today other than to run some experiments for a scientific journal article I’m considering writing, but that can keep for a day.”

“Good,” Molly said. “I was going to do some baking. Mary said I could use their kitchen as long as I left them something.”

“Would I get some of those baked goods as well?” he asked in a slightly amused tone.

“Yes,” she said with a soft chuckle. “Of course you will. I’m on my way there now, so whenever you want to join us, feel free.”

“I’ll be there soon,” he said.

“All right,” she said before hanging up. A few minutes later a cab came up and she managed to get it, having it take her to John and Mary’s. She paid the driver and got out, going up to the door and knocking. Mary answered it a moment later, looking a bit harried, and Molly frowned. “Let me help.”

“Thank you,” Mary said gratefully. “Lucy needs to be fed and then dressed while I finish getting ready.”

“I can make her bottle and then get her dressed,” Molly said as she stepped inside.

“You really are a godsend,” Mary said with a smile. “I don’t know how we’re going to manage with two of them, and with both of them being so young. It’s hard enough with just Lucy, but two?”

“You’ll manage,” Molly said. “You’ll manage, and they’ll both thrive, and everyone will be just fine. You’ll see.” She gave Mary a quick hug. “What do you need to do?”

“I need to take a quick shower and get dressed. I managed to eat breakfast already, I just need to actually get ready,” Mary said as she hugged her back. “Thank you so much.”

“Go get ready. Lucy and I will be fine,” Molly said as she let go. Mary nodded and then made her way to the bedroom and Molly went to Lucy’s room. Lucy was in her bassinet, looking up. She smiled down at her. “Hello, sweetie.” Lucy gurgled back and smiled a bit, and Molly’s own grin got wider. “Let’s feed you before we dress you. Less messy that way.” She picked Lucy up and then took her out to the kitchen. She knew where the formula and the bottles were and she set about making Lucy her bottle.

When the bottle was done Molly cradled Lucy and fed her. She adored her goddaughter and getting to spend time with her, and it was nice to have time with her alone. It didn’t take long for Lucy to eat her fill, and with the way she ate Molly was sure she was going to be on solids soon enough, if they hadn’t already started. She burped her and then took her to her room, picking out a cute outfit for her. By the time Lucy was dressed Mary was all set for work. She came out and picked up her daughter. “Oh, she looks so adorable!” Mary cooed. She kissed her daughter soundly. “Mummy’s got to go to work, love, but she’ll be home soon. Aunt Molly will take good care of you.”

She handed Lucy to Molly and then waved at the two of them. “We’ll be fine,” Molly said as they followed Mary to the door, where Mary put on her coat.

“I know,” she said. She waved at the two of them. “Be good for Aunt Molly, Lucy.” And then she turned and left.

After Mary left Molly looked at Lucy. “Let’s get you set up while I look at what your mummy and daddy have in the kitchen that I can use in baking while we wait for your Uncle Sherlock to join us,” she said. She set Lucy in her play area and then began to rummage around the kitchen, pulling out ingredients. She could easily make a few simple things, such as biscuits and maybe a batch of cupcakes for everyone. There might even be some nice warm scones to enjoy with some tea in her future for breakfast. She was just about to start making the scones when she heard a knock at the door. “That must be Sherlock,” she said towards Lucy.

She made her way to the door and then opened it, seeing Sherlock there. He was holding two cups of coffee. “I wasn’t sure if you’d had some,” he said.

“No, I hadn’t,” she said with a smile, taking the one he handed her before leaning in and kissing him softly. “I hadn’t even had breakfast. I was just about to make some scones.”

“Homemade scones sound nice,” he said as he stepped inside. “I could always make food for you as well, if you want. Eggs and streaky bacon. John always has both on hand.”

“That sounds nice,” she said. She shut the door behind him and they made their way to the kitchen. Molly started to work on the scones while Sherlock checked to make sure John had the eggs and bacon before going out to entertain Lucy. Eventually he went back into the kitchen to make his share of the breakfast. When the food was done they sat down to eat and when they were done they moved out to the sitting room with Lucy. “I was going to bake for part of the day, and maybe take Lucy out to play in the snow a bit.”

“I’m not one for playing in the snow,” he said. “But I suppose I could make an exception today.”

“Really?” Molly asked with a smile. “Oh, that will be fun.”

Sherlock gave her a small smile in return. “I suppose.” She moved closer to him on the sofa and he put an arm around her shoulders. “Do I get to warm up with you afterward?”

She nodded. “That could definitely be arranged,” she said.

“Good,” he said. She leaned against him and he pressed a kiss in her hair. “Do you want to do your baking now?”

“Well, we could watch a film or something,” she said. “John and I have similar tastes, which means if you can tolerate something he would watch we can find something to watch.”

“I could ignore something if it interested you and not me,” he said. “Or I could find something else to focus on.”

“Well, we can’t get _too_ carried away,” she said with a chuckle. “But that could work too.”

“Why don’t you do your baking now? I can keep an eye on Lucinda for the time being and put her down for her nap if she gets tired.”

Molly nodded. “All right,” she said. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then got up and went back into the kitchen. She began to putter around, turning on the radio after a moment so that there was sound there. Lucy seemed to enjoy it, as she was making happy sounds from out with Sherlock. Molly began making biscuits first, and then while she was baking her second batch she started looking around to see what she could do for cupcakes. She could make vanilla ones, she decided, and when she turned to get a mixing bowl she saw Sherlock taking one from her first batch. “Sherlock!”

He paused mid-bite. “Sorry,” he said, finishing his bite.

She shook her hand, but she had a smile on her face. “Any good?”

He nodded. “You should make them more often.”

“I may just do that,” she said with a smile. “But don’t take any more. They still have to cool, all right?”

He nodded, and she turned back to start making the cupcakes. She noticed he had nicked another one when she went to take out the second batch of biscuits. She had an amused smile as she looked at him and he gave her an innocent look in return, and she shook her head again as she put in another batch of biscuits. When those were done she put in the cupcakes and then went out to join him. “I couldn’t help it,” he said.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Well, the first batch is cool enough now. You can have a few more now.”

“Good,” he said with a grin. He got up and went into the kitchen to get a few more, bringing them back to sofa. “A batch of these would make a suitable gift, if you’re interested.”

“I’ll have to remember that,” she said. “Christmas is coming up soon, isn’t it? It’s in just a few weeks.”

He nodded. “I have a few gifts for you,” he said. “If that’s all right.”

“It’s fine, because I have a few for you, too,” she said. “And I’ll add a batch of biscuits to the list, too. Are there any you like more than others?”

“I like these,” he said, holding up the chocolate chip one. “All sugar ones are nice as well.”

“What about gingerbread?” she asked.

“I’m not as fond of those,” he said. “Thumbprint ones, though…that would be acceptable.”

“All right,” she said.

He ate one of the biscuits. “When the baking is done, perhaps we could take Lucinda out to play in the snow, since you had suggested that?” he asked after finishing his biscuit.

“I like that idea,” she said with a grin. “It should be about twenty minutes or so.”

“I’ll go bundle her up,” Sherlock said.

Molly quirked up an eyebrow. “You’ll get her ready to go out in the snow?”

“Contrary to popular belief, I do know how to properly dress my goddaughter,” he said with a slight sniff. “I can get her ready to go play in the snow.”

“All right,” she said. “I’ll go check them while you get her ready.”

He nodded and then went and scooped Lucinda up, taking her to her room. Molly went back into the kitchen, picking up one of the biscuits and nibbling on it while she waited for the cupcakes to finish. Once they were done she pulled them out of the oven and set them on top to cool. It would take a few minutes for them to cool and then she could take them out of the pans to finish cooling. She heard Sherlock come back into the sitting room with Lucinda and he cleared his throat. Molly came back out to them. “We’re ready,” he said.

She saw Lucinda was quite bundled up. “She’ll barely be able to move,” she said with a smile.

“Well, she’ll stay warm,” he said. “Can we go now?”

“Just a few minutes. I need to take the cupcakes out of the pan,” she said. “But take a few more biscuits.”

He shook his head. “I’ll have some more later.”

Molly nodded. “All right.” A few minutes later she went back into the kitchen and then took the cupcakes out of the tins and set them to cool. Then she went back to Sherlock and Lucinda. “We can go now.”

Sherlock nodded. “Let’s go.” The three of them went to the door and then went outside, and once they were in the yard Sherlock set Lucinda down and she stood, reaching out for the snow. Sherlock watched her for a moment. “I hope she doesn’t put it in her mouth.”

“Oh, let her explore,” Molly said with a laugh. “It’s part of the fun.”

Sherlock shook his head. “I don’t see the fun in it.”

“Didn’t you ever play in the snow?” Molly asked.

“Not since I was a very young boy,” he said. She looked at him, then knelt down and scooped up a handful of snow. She patted it into a ball and then lobbed it at Sherlock, hitting him square in the chest. He sputtered slightly, looking down, then at her with wide eyes before narrowing them.

“Turnabout is fair play, you know,” she said with a smile.

“I suppose,” he replied. He knelt down and scooped up some snow, rolling it into a ball and then tossing it at Molly, hitting her in the shoulder.

She scooped up some more snow and rounded it into a ball shaped object and threw it at him, and he soon retaliated. Soon enough they were having a small snowball fight, all the while being watchful of Lucinda, until Molly got a handful of snow and stuck it down the back of Sherlock’s coat. He yelped slightly and then turned around as he tried to get it out. “Just shake out your coat,” she said with a laugh.

He did and then looked at her. He didn’t seem upset, and as he rounded on her he seemed almost like he’d enjoyed himself. “I suppose there are other fun activities we can do in the snow?” he asked.

“Lucinda keeps stacking snow on top of more snow,” she said. “We could help her make snowmen.”

“That could be interesting,” he said. “But no more snow down my collar. Agreed?”

She nodded, leaning in to kiss him. “Agreed,” she said when she pulled away. The two of them went to Lucinda and then started to make snowmen with her, an activity she took delight in, patting tiny handfuls of snow on the large round ones Sherlock made. After a while they had three distinct snowmen, but Molly saw that the sun was out and no more snow was falling. She looked over at Sherlock. “We should snap a picture before they melt.”

“Shouldn’t we decorate them?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.

“What, like branches for arms and carrots for noses?” she asked. He nodded. “It couldn’t hurt. Let’s go pick stuff out.” With that the three of them scoured the yard for bits to decorate the snowmen with. Sherlock took care of branches for the arms while Molly and Lucinda looked for other bits. Lucinda pressed the parts in where she wanted, giving the snowmen a Picasso-esque look. “Probably not what you’d thought,” she said to Sherlock when they were done.

“I suppose it makes it better,” he said, pulling out his mobile. “You and Lucinda stand by the two largest ones.”

Molly nodded and took Lucinda there. They posed for a picture and then went to look at it. “John and Mary are going to love it. And maybe one of Lucy by the small snowman?”

Sherlock nodded as Molly set Lucinda by the smallest snowman. He snapped another picture and looked at it. “I’ll send them both to them now,” he said.

“Once we get back inside and get settled we can start a fire to warm up and I can make us cocoa,” Molly said, scooping Lucinda up. “And you and I can sit on the sofa and get warm.”

“I’m looking forward to that,” he said with a grin, and Molly grinned back. This was turning into quite a nice day, even if it wasn’t exactly how she’d planned it. And it was still quite early, so it remained to be seen what else the day would bring.


End file.
